Pusty dom
}} Wiosną, r. 1894, cały Londyn był zaciekawiony, a świat modny oburzony, zamordowaniem pana Ronalda Adaira, dokonanem w okolicznościach zupełnie niezwykłych i niezrozumiałych. Publiczność wiedziała te szczegóły zbrodni, które wyszły na jaw podczas śledztwa policyjnego, lecz innych faktów, narazie, nie uznano za stosowne ujawniać. Teraz dopiero, po latach blizko dziesięciu, wolno mi dodać ogniwa, których dotąd brak było do całości tego szczególnego łańcucha. Zbrodnia była sama przez się interesująca, lecz zajęcie jakie budziła, było dla mnie niczem, w porównaniu z niespodzianką, która z niej dla mnie wynikła — w całem swojem awanturniczem życiu nie doznałem podobnego wstrząśnienia. Nawet teraz, po takim długim przeciągu czasu, dreszcz mnie przebiega na samą myśl o tem, i czuję znów tę naglą falę radości, zdumienia i niedowierzania, jaka mnie wówczas ogarnęła... Niechaj publiczność, która okazywała zainteresowanie czynami i myślami bardzo wybitnego człowieka, niejednokrotnie przezemnie opowiadanymi, nie bierze mi za złe, że nie podzieliłem się z nią swemi wiadomościami; uważałbym to za swój pierwszy obowiązek, gdybym nie był związany wyraźnym zakazem z jego własnych ust, zakazem, który cofnął dopiero trzeciego ubiegłego miesiąca. Łatwo zrozumieć, że ścisła przyjaźń, jaka mnie łączyła z Sherlockiem Holmes’em, wytworzyła we mnie głębokie zajęcie dla zbrodni wogóle i że, po jego zniknięciu, nie omieszkałem nigdy czytywać pilnie różnych ogłaszanych w dziennikach tajemniczych wypadków; próbowałem nawet niejednokrotnie, dla własnego zadowolenia, stosować jego metodę w rozwiązywaniu krwawych zagadek, lecz z niewielkiem powodzeniem. Żadna wszakże nie przejęła mnie do tego stopnia co ta tragedya Ronalda Adaira. Przeczytawszy wynik śledztwa, które wykazało rozmyślne morderstwo, popełnione przez złoczyńcę czy też złoczyńców niewiadomego nazwiska — jaśniej niż kiedykolwiek zrozumiałem stratę, jaką poniosło społeczeństwo, przez śmierć Sherlocka Holmes’a. Były w tej niezwykłej sprawie punkty, które, jestem pewien, obudziłyby jego szczególne zajęcie, a wysiłki policyi dopełniłaby albo prawdopodobniej wyprzedziła, wytrawna obserwacya i czujny zmysł najpierwszego agenta kryminalnego w Europie. Przez cały dzień nie mogłem myśleć o niczem innem i nie zdołałem znaleźć wyjaśnienia, które wydałoby mi się wystarczającem. Narażając się na to, że opowiadać będę historyę już znaną, powtórzę fakty tak, jak stały się wiadome publiczności, po zakończeniu śledztwa. Pan Robert Adair był drugim synem hrabiego of Maynooth, wówczas gubernatora jednej z kolonii australskich. Matka Adaira powróciła z Australii dla poddania się operacyi katarakty i, wraz z synem Ronaldem i córką Hildą, mieszkała pod nrem 427 przy Park Lane. Młodzieniec obracał się w najlepszem towarzystwie, nie miał, o ile było wiadomo, nieprzyjaciół ani też specyalnych nałogów. Był zaręczony z panną Edytą Woodley, of Carstairs, ale zaręczyny zostały zerwane, za wspólną zgodą, na kilka miesięcy przedtem i nic nie kazało wnosić, że pozostawiły po sobie ślady bardzo głębokiego uczucia. Zresztą życie tego mężczyzny obracało się w kółku ciasnem, konwencyonalnem, gdyż miał przyzwyczajenia niewymyślne a naturę mało wrażliwą. A jednak na tego spokojnego młodego arystokratę, w nocy 30 marca 1894 r. między godziną dziesiątą a jedenastą minut dwadzieścia, spadła śmierć, w postaci bardzo osobliwej i niespodziewanej. Ronald Adair lubił bardzo karty; grywał też stale, lecz nigdy wysoko, tak, że strat nie ponosił. Był członkiem klubów karcianych: „Baldwin,“ „Cavendish“ oraz „Bagatelle“. Śledztwo wykazało, że po obiedzie, w dniu śmierci, grał robra wista w tym ostatnim. Grał tam też przed wieczorem. Zeznania tych, którzy z nim grali — p. Murray, sir Jan Hardy i pułkownik Moran — stwierdziły, że był to istotnie wist i że partnerzy mieli prawie jednakie szansę. Adair przegrał może pięć funtów, nie więcej. Majątek miał duży i taka strata nie mogła mu robić żadnej różnicy. Grywał codziennie to w tym, to w owym klubie, ale był graczem ostrożnym i wstawał zawsze od stolika wygrany. W toku śledztwa okazało się, że wespół z pułkownikiem Moranem wygrał około 420 fst. kilka tygodni przedtem od Godfreya Milnera i lorda Balmorala. Tyle z jego dni ostatnich według wyników śledztwa. W wieczór zbrodni powrócił z klubu punktualnie o piątej. Matka i siostra były z wizytą u kuzynów. Służąca zeznała, że słyszała jak wchodził do pokoju frontowego na drugiem piętrze, który mu służył za bawialnię. Rozpaliła tam była ogień na kominku, a ponieważ powstał dym, przeto otworzyła okno. Z pokoju nie dochodził żaden odgłos, do godziny 11-ej minut dwadzieścia, t. j. do godziny powrotu lady Maynooth i jej córki. Chcąc powiedzieć synowi dobranoc, zamierzała wejść do jego pokoju, lecz drzwi były zamknięte z wewnątrz i na żadne stukanie i wołanie nie otrzymała odpowiedzi. Matka wezwała pomocy i wyłamano drzwi. Nieszczęśliwy młodzieniec leżał w pobliżu stołu. Głowę miał strasznie okaleczoną kulą rewolwerową, lecz żadnej broni w pokoju znaleźć nie było można. Na stole leżały dwa banknoty dziesięciofuntowe i siedemnaście funtów dziesięć szylingów w srebrze i złocie, ułożonych w małe stosy, różnej wysokości. Były tam też jakieś kreślenia na kartce papieru, z nazwiskami kilku klubowców, zkąd wnosić należało, że Adair przed śmiercią obliczał stratę czy wygraną w karty. Dokładne zbadanie okoliczności przyczyniło się tylko do większego zawikłania całej sprawy. Przedewszystkiem, nie można było odnaleźć powodu, dla którego młodzieniec zamknął drzwi od wewnątrz. Nasuwało się przypuszczenie, że uczynił to morderca, a potem uciekł przez okno. Było ono wszakże położone o jakie dwadzieścia stóp nad ziemia, a pod niem ciągnął się zagon krokoszów w pełnym rozkwicie. Ani na kwiatach ani na ziemi nie było znaku zniszczenia, nie było też śladów na wąskim pasie trawy, który oddzielał dom od drogi. Zdawało się zatem, że Adair sam drzwi zamknął. Ale w jaki sposób zginął? Nikt nie mógł wejść przez okno, nie pozostawiając śladów. Przypuściwszy, że mężczyzna jakiś strzelił przez okno, byłby to istotnie strzelec niepospolity, który mógłby rewolwerem zadać ranę taką śmiertelną. Z drugiej strony Park Lane jest przejazdem bardzo uczęszczanym, a o sto jardów od domu znajduje się stacya dorożek. Nikt nie słyszał strzału. A jednak był człowiek zabity i kula rewolwerowa, która spowodowała śmierć natychmiastową. Takie były okoliczności, towarzyszące tajemnicy Park Lane, które stały się bardziej jeszcze skomplikowane zupełnym brakiem powodu zbrodni, skoro, jak wspomniałem, niewiadomo było, aby młody Adair miał nieprzyjaciół, a nikt nie pokusił się o zabranie z pokoju pieniędzy lub kosztowności. Przez cały dzień rozważałem te wszystkie fakty, zastanawiałem się nad nimi pilnie, usiłując wpaść na jakiś wątek, któryby je wszystkie pogodził, odnaleźć jakąkolwiek podstawę, która mogłaby stanowić punkt wyjścia dla śledztwa. Wyznaję, że niewielkie uczyniłem postępy. Wieczorem, przechadzając się po parku, znalazłem się około godziny szóstej przy ulicy Oxford, na końcu Park Lane. Grono gapiów na chodniku, wpatrzonych w jedno okno, naprowadziło mnie na dom, który przyszedłem obejrzeć. Wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna, w niebieskich okularach, otoczony pilnie słuchającą gawiedzią, opowiadał coś żywo; we mnie zbudziło się odrazu podejrzenie, że to, może być cywilny agent policyi śledczej; zbliżyłem się tedy i słuchałem go przez chwilę, lecz argumenty jego wydawały mi się takie niedorzeczne, że cofnąłem się zirytowany. Przepychając się przez tłum, potrąciłem starszego, garbatego mężczyznę, któremu wypadło z ręki kilka książek. Pamiętam, że, podnosząc je, zauważyłem na jednej z nich tytuł „Początek czci dla drzew“, i stąd wywnioskowałem, że musi to być jakiś ubogi bibliofil, który, dla handlu, lub własnej przyjemności, zbiera stare i osobliwe książki. Przeprosiłem go za nieuwagę, ale książki, które tak nieszczęśliwie zmaltretowałem, były widocznie bardzo cennemi przedmiotami w oczach właściciela. Rzuciwszy na mnie pełne wściekłej pogardy spojrzenie odwrócił się i wnet zaokrąglone plecy jego oraz białe faworyty znikły w tłumie. Obejrzenie domu pod nrem 427 przy Park Lane mało się przyczyniło do wyjaśnienia zagadki, która mnie zajmowała. Dom oddzielony był od ulicy nizkim murem i kratą, wysokości jakich pięciu stóp. Każdy z łatwością tedy mógł dostać się do ogrodu, lecz okno było zupełnie niedostępne, gdyż nie dostrzegłem ani rynny, ani nic takiego po czem możnaby wejść na górę. Zamyślony, zwróciłem kroki ku Kensington. Zaledwie znalazłem się w swoim gabinecie, służąca weszła z oznajmieniem, że ktoś chce się ze mną widzieć. Ku niemałemu zdumieniu swemu ujrzałem przed sobą owego starego garbatego zbieracza książek, który dźwigał z jaki tuzin tomów. — Pan jest zdumiony moim widokiem — odezwał się skrzeczącym głosem. Przyznałem, że tak jest istotnie. — Otóż ja mam sumienie, proszę pana, a widząc, że pan wchodzi do tego domu, pomyślałem sobie, iż należy wejść także i przeprosić pana. Bo chociaż byłem trochę szorstki w obejściu, ale nie miałem nic złego na myśli i jestem panu bardzo wdzięczny, że pan podniósł moje książki. — Taka drobnostka, niewarto mówić — odparłem. — A czy wolno zapytać zkąd pan wiedział kim jestem? — Jestem, za przeproszeniem, sąsiadem wielmożnego pana; znajdzie pan moją księgarenkę na rogu ulicy Church; będę bardzo szczęśliwy, jeżeli pan kiedy do mnie zajrzy. A może pan sam też zbiera?... mam tu „Ptaki brytańskie“ i „Catullusa“ i „Świętą wojnę“... każda z nich unikat. Pięciu tomami mógłby pan, zapełnić tam, na drugiej półce tę dziurę, która tak nieporządnie wygląda... prawda panie? Skierowałem głowę na półki po za mną, a gdym się znów odwrócił stał przed biurkiem uśmiechnięty Sherlock Holmes. Zerwałem się na równe nogi, przez chwilę patrzyłem na niego nawpół przytomny i zdaje się, że zemdlałem po raz pierwszy i ostatni w życiu. Szara mgła przesłoniła mi oczy, a gdy się rozproszyła miałem kołnierzyk rozpięty i smak wódki w ustach. Holmes stał pochylony nad mojem krzesłem, trzymając w ręku swoją butelkę. — Mój drogi Watson’ie — zabrzmiał głos, dobrze znany. — Winienem ci stokrotne przeproszenie, nie przypuszczałem, że doznasz takiego głębokiego wstrząśnienia. Chwyciłem go za ramię. — Holmes! — krzyknąłem. — To ty, naprawdę? Żyjesz istotnie? Zdołałeś się wydostać z tej straszliwej przepaści? czy to podobna? — Poczekaj chwilę! — odparł. — Czy jesteś pewien, że możesz już słuchać mojej opowieści? Moje niepotrzebnie dramatyczne ukazanie się wzruszyło cię naprawdę. — Już przyszedłem do siebie, ale, doprawdy, Holmes’ie, zaledwie mogę uwierzyć własnym oczom. Boże wielki! i to ty, ty we własnej osobie stoisz w moim gabinecie? I znów schwytałem go za rękaw i uczułem pod nim chudą żylastą rękę. — Tak... bądź co bądź, to nie duch! Mój drogi chłopcze, nie posiadam się z radości... Siadaj i opowiadaj mi w jaki sposób wydostałeś się żywcem z tej okropnej rozpadliny. Usiadł naprzeciw mnie i zapalił papierosa w zwykły niedbały sposób. Miał na sobie popielaty garnitur handlarza książek, ale reszta przebrania — stos białych włosów — leżała na stole wraz ze staremi książkami. Holmes schudł jeszcze, a cera twarzy jego nabrała odcienia śmiertelnej bladości, który wykazywał, że zdrowie jego w ostatnich czasach szwankowało. — Rad jestem, że się mogę wyciągnąć — rzekł. — To nie żarty dla wysokiego mężczyzny odjąć postawie swojej stopę na kilka godzin. A teraz, mój drogi, w sprawie tych wyjaśnień mamy, jeśli mogę cię prosić o współudział, ciężką i niebezpieczną noc przed sobą. Może będzie lepiej, jeśli opowiem ci swoje dzieje, gdy ta robota się skończy? — Palę się z ciekawości. Wołałbym usłyszeć je teraz. — Pójdziesz ze mną dziś w nocy? — Kiedy zechcesz i dokąd zechcesz. — Podawnemu! Zdążymy jeszcze przed wyjściem zjeść obiad. A więc, co do przepaści... Nie miałem wielkiej trudności w wydobyciu się z niej dla tej prostej przyczyny, że nigdy w niej nie byłem! — Nigdy w niej nie byłeś? — Nie, Watson’ie, nigdy w niej nie byłem. Moja kartka do ciebie była najzupełniej prawdziwa. Ujrzawszy ponurą postać nieboszczyka profesora Moriarty’ego na wąskiej ścieżce, nie wątpiłem już prawie wcale, że stanąłem u kresu swojej karyery. W szarych jego oczach wyczytałem zamiar nieubłagany. Zamieniłem z nim tedy kilka uwag i otrzymałem pozwolenie napisania krótkiej kartki, którą potem dostałeś. Zostawiłem ją z papierośnicą i z laską i poszedłem dalej ścieżką, a Moriarty tuż za mną. Gdy dotarłem do końca, nadeszła rozstrzygająca chwila. Moriarty nie wydobył broni, lecz rzucił się na mnie i opasał mnie swemi długiemi ramionami. Wiedział, że jego rola skończona i pragnął tylko zemścić się na mnie. Zatoczyliśmy się obaj aż na skraj przepaści. Ale ja mam nieco pojęcia o baritsu czyli japońskim sposobie pasowania się, który mi już niejednokrotnie oddawał usługi. Wyślizgnąłem się z jego objęć, a on, ze straszliwym krzykiem, jak waryat, wymachiwał rękoma w powietrzu, lecz, mimo wszelkich usiłowań, nie zdołał utrzymać równowagi i spadł. Pochylony nad przepaścią widziałem jak leciał długo, potem odbił się o skałę i runął w wodę. Z niesłychanem zdumieniem słuchałem tych wyjaśnień Holmes’a, który mówił z zupełnym spokojem, puszczając kłęby dymu z papierosa. — Ale ślady! — zawołałem. — Własnemi oczyma widziałem, że dwóch weszło na ścieżkę a żaden nie powrócił. — Stało się to tak: W chwili, gdy profesor znikł, uprzytomniłem sobie, że los istotnie jest dla mnie bardzo łaskawy. Wiedziałem, że Moriarty nie był jedynym człowiekiem, który mi śmierć poprzysiągł. Istniało przynajmniej trzech innych łudzi, których chęć zemsty na mnie spotęgowałaby się niewątpliwie skutkiem śmierci przewodnika. Wszyscy byli bardzo niebezpiecznymi ludźmi, zemsta jednego z nich dosięgłaby mnie z pewnością. „Z drugiej strony, gdy cały świat będzie przekonany, że ja nie żyję, ci ludzie zaczną sobie pozwalać na różne rzeczy, będą działali swobodniej, tak, że, prędzej czy później zdołałbym ich pognębić i potem byłby czas zawiadomić, że znajduję się jeszcze w kraju żyjących. Mózg pracuje tak szybko, iż zdaje mi się, że przemyślałem to wszystko, zanim profesor Moriarty spadł na dno wodospadu Reichenbachu. „Wstałem i obejrzałem skalistą ścianę, która, wznosiła się po za mną. W swoim malowniczym opisie całego zajścia, który czytałem z wielkiem zajęciem w kilka miesięcy później, zapewniasz, że ściana była całkowicie gładka. Otóż to niezupełna prawda. Przy bliższem zbadaniu okazało się, że było tam na czem oprzeć stopy a wyżej istniały nawet spore płaszczyzny. Skała jest taka wysoka, że wdrapanie się na nią wydało mi się narazie zupełną niemożliwością; równie niemożliwem było wszakże podążenie wilgotną ścieżką, bez pozostawienia śladów. Po namyśle zdecydowałem się jednak zaryzykować wejść na skałę. „Nie była to miła robota, Watson’ie. Wodospad szumiał podemną. Nie jestem imaginacyjny, ale daję ci słowo, że zdawało mi się, iż słyszę głos Moriarty’ego, wołający mnie z głębi przepaści. Pomyłka byłaby fatalna. Niejednokrotnie, gdy kępy trawy wymykały się z mojej ręki, albo noga obsuwała mi się na śliskiej skale, myślałem że już po mnie. Ale wspinałem się w górę niezmordowanie i wreszcie dotarłem do tak obszernej, pokrytej miękkim mchem, wystającej nad wodospadem, płaszczyzny, że mogłem na niej, niewidziany, leżeć wygodnie. I tam też spoczywałem wyciągnięty, gdy ty, mój drogi, i twoi towarzysze usiłowaliście z całem przejęciem i bezskutecznie zbadać okoliczności mego zgonu. „W końcu, gdy wszyscy wysnuliście nieuniknione a zupełnie błędne wnioski i powróciliście do hotelu, pozostałem sam. Mniemałem, że przygody moje skończyły się, lecz fakt bardzo niespodziany wykazał mi, iż czekały mnie jeszcze niespodzianki. Olbrzymi odłam skały, spadający z góry, potoczył się nademną na ścieżkę i runął w przepaść. „Zrazu myślałem, że to przypadek; ale w następnej chwili, spojrzawszy w górę, dostrzegłem, głowę mężczyzny i drugi kamień spadł o jaką stopę od mojej głowy. Oczywiście znaczenie tego było jasne, Moriarty nie był sam. Sprzymierzeniec — a przekonałem się dowodnie jaki niebezpieczny — stał na straży, gdy profesor napadł na mnie. Z odległości, niewidziany przezemnie, był świadkiem zgonu swego przyjaciela i mojego ocalenia. Czekał na stosowną chwilę, a potem, obszedłszy skałę dokoła, dostał się na jej szczyt i usiłował dokonać tego, co nie powiodło się przyjacielowi. „Niedługo mogłem zastanawiać się nad tem. Ujrzałem znów tę straszną twarz, patrzącą z nad skały i wiedziałem, że to zapowiedź nowego kamienia. Trzeba było dostać się napowrót na ścieżkę. Nie sądziłem, że mógłbym to uczynić z zimną krwią. Zejść trudniej było stokroć niż wejść. Ale nie miałem czasu myśleć o niebezpieczeństwie, gdyż w chwili, gdy zawisłem na skale, trzymając się rękoma krańca płaszczyzny, znów kamień świsnął mi nad uchem. W połowie drogi obsunąłem się, ale, z pomocą boską, pokrwawiony, w ubraniu w strzępach, stanąłem na ścieżce. Wówczas wziąłem nogi za pas i przebiegłem dziesięć milangielskich (Przyp. tłóm.) przez góry śród ciemności, a w tydzień później byłem we Florencyi, mając tę pewność, że nikt na świecie nie wie, co się ze mną stało. „Jednego tylko miałem powiernika — brata swego Mycrofta. Winienem ci stokrotne przeproszenie, mój drogi Watson’ie, ale rzeczą niesłychanej wagi było żeby wszyscy myśleli, iż umarłem: Nie byłbyś z pewnością skreślił takiego przekonywającego opisu mego nieszczęśliwego końca, gdybyś sam nie miał przeświadczenia, iż tak jest w istocie. „Kilkakrotnie w ciągu ostatnich lat trzech brałem do ręki pióro, by napisać do ciebie, ale bałem się zawsze, że twoje przywiązanie do mnie zniewoli cię do jakiej niedyskrecyi, która zdradzi moją tajemnicę. Z tego powodu odwróciłem się od ciebie dzisiaj, gdy podniosłeś moje książki, groziło mi bowiem niebezpieczeństwo, a najlżejsza oznaka zdziwienia i wzruszenia z twojej strony zwróciłaby uwagę na moją osobę i doprowadziłaby do najopłakańszych skutków. „Co do Mycrofta, musiałem mu się zwierzyć, dla otrzymywania potrzebnych pieniędzy. Bieg wypadków w Londynie nie był taki pomyślny, jak przypuszczałem, gdyż wyrok w procesie przeciw zgrai Moriartyego zostawił na wolności dwóch najniebezpieczniejszych jej członków, moich najmściwszych nieprzyjaciół. Dlatego podróżowałem przez dwa lata po Tybecie, zwiedziłem Lhassę i spędziłem kilka dni z Dalajlamą. „Czytałeś niewątpliwie o niezwykłych odkryciach Norwegczyka, nazwiskiem Sigerson, ale pewien jestem, że nie wpadło ci nigdy na myśl, iż były to nowiny o twoim przyjacielu. Następnie przejechałem przez Persyę, zajrzałem do Mekki i złożyłem krótką ale zajmującą wizytę kalifowi Khartumu, której wyniki zakomunikowałem naszemu urzędowi spraw zagranicznych. Wracając do Francyi, spędziłem kilka miesięcy na przeprowadzaniu doświadczeń w laboratoryum chemicznem w Montpelier, na południu Francyi. Ukończywszy doświadczenia z wynikiem pomyślnym i dowiedziawszy się, że tylko jeden z moich wrogów pozostał teraz w Londynie, zamierzałem powrócić, gdy wiadomość o niezwykłej tajemnicy przy Park-Lane przyśpieszyła mój wyjazd. Fakt był dla mnie interesujący nietylko sam przez się, ale nastręczał mi zdumiewające sposobności w sprawie osobistej. „Przybyłem niezwłocznie do Londynu, zgłosiłem się we własnej osobie na ulicę Bakera, przyprawiłem panią Hudson o gwałtowne spazmy i przekonałem się, że Mycroft zachował moje mieszkanie i papiery zupełnie w dawnym stanie. Tak tedy, mój drogi Watson’ie, o godzinie drugiej dzisiaj znalazłem się w swoim starym fotelu, w swoim dawnym pokoju, pragnąc jedynie widoku swego starego przyjaciela, Watson’a na drugim fotelu, który zdobił tak często“. Tak brzmiała opowieść, jakiej słuchałem owego wieczora kwietniowego — opowieść, która byłaby dla mnie zupełnie niewiarogodna, gdyby jej nie potwierdzał widok wysokiej, szczupłej postaci i wybitnej, inteligentnej twarzy, nazawsze, w mojem mniemaniu, dla mnie straconej. Holmes dowiedział się już w jakiś sposób o mojem smutnem osieroceniu, a współczucie jego objawiało się raczej w obejściu, niż w słowach. — Praca jest najlepszem lekarstwem na smutek, mój drogi — rzekł — a mam dla nas obu na noc dzisiejszą kawał roboty; jeśli nam się powiedzie wykonać ją z powodzeniem, to już ten jeden czyn usprawiedliwi istnienie człowieka na naszej planecie. Napróżno prosiłem, żeby mi powiedział co więcej. — Usłyszysz i zobaczysz dosyć, zanim jutro zaświta — odparł. — Mamy trzy lata minione do omówienia. Niechaj nam to wystarczy do pół do dziesiątej, a potem wyruszymy na wielką przygodę do pustego domu. I wróciły się dawne czasy. Siedziałem obok Holmes’a w dorożce, z rewolwerem w kieszeni, z dreszczem oczekiwania w duszy. Holmes był zimny i milczący. W blasku latarni ulicznych widziałem, że brwi miał ściągnięte w natężeniu myślowem a wąskie usta zaciśnięte. Nie wiedziałem na jaką dziką bestyę polować będziemy w ciemnym gąszczu zbrodniczego Londynu, ale, sądząc z postawy tego mistrza myśliwych, nabrałem pewności, że przygoda jest bardzo poważną; uśmiech sardoniczny, który od czasu do czasu rozjaśniał na sekundę twarz posępnego przyjaciela mało wróżył dobrego przedmiotowi naszej wycieczki. Wyobraziłem sobie, że celem naszym jest ulica Bakera, tymczasem Holmes kazał dorożce stanąć na rogu Cavendish Square. Zauważyłem, że, wysiadając, rzucił badawcze spojrzenie w prawo i w lewo, a na każdym następnym rogu oglądał się pilnie, czy nie jest ścigany. Wielce osobliwa była nasza droga. Holmes miał niepospolitą znajomość zaułków londyńskich, a tym razem przechodził szybko i pewnym krokiem przez sieć komórek i stajni, o których istnieniu nie miałem pojęcia. Nareszcie znaleźliśmy się na wąskiej drodze, wzdłuż której ciągnęły się z obu stron stare, ponure domy; droga ta zaprowadziła nas na ulicę Manchester, a ztamtąd na Blandford. Tutaj Holmes skręcił śpiesznie w wąskie przejście, wszedł przez bramę drewnianą na pusty dziedziniec, a potem otworzył z klucza tylne drzwi domu. Weszliśmy razem, poczem Holmes drzwi zamknął. Dokoła panowała zupełna ciemność, ale miałem świadomość, że jestem w pustym domu. Podłoga trzeszczała pod naszymi skrzypiącymi butami, a moja wyciągnięta ręka dotykała ściany, z której zwieszały się strzępy tapety. Zimne, cienkie palce Holmesa objęły moją rękę w kostce i poprowadził mnie naprzód, długim korytarzem aż wreszcie ujrzałem mroczne światło ponad drzwiami. Tutaj Holmes zwrócił się nagle na prawo i znaleźliśmy się w dużym, kwadratowym, pustym pokoju, słabo oświetlonym w samym środku jedynie blaskiem, padającym od latarni ulicznych. Szyby pokryte były grubą warstwą kurzu, tak, że mogliśmy tylko rozróżnić wzajemnie własne postaci. Mój towarzysz położył mi dłoń na ramieniu i przytknął usta tuż do ucha. — Czy wiesz, gdzie jesteśmy? — szepnął. — To jest napewno ulica Bakera — odparłem, patrząc z natężeniem przez brudną szybę. — Właśnie. Jesteśmy w Camden House, który stoi naprzeciw naszego dawnego mieszkania. — Ale dlaczego jesteśmy tutaj? — Dlatego, że mamy ztąd świetny widok na ten malowniczy gmach... Czy mogę cię prosić, mój drogi, żebyś się nieco zbliżył do okna i spojrzał na nasze dawne mieszkanie... tylko ostrożnie, nie pokazuj się... na te pokoje, z których wyruszaliśmy na tyle przygód... Zobaczymy, czy trzy lata nieobecności pozbawiły mnie zupełnie władzy wprawiania cię w zdumienie. Posunąłem się ostrożnie naprzód i spojrzałem na dobrze znane okno. Gdy wzrok mój na nie padł, dech zamarł mi w piersi, wydałem stłumiony okrzyk. Roleta była spuszczona, a w pokoju paliło się silne światło. Na rolecie odcinał się ostro cień mężczyzny, siedzącego w fotelu. Kształt głowy, barczystość ramion, ostrość rysów nie dopuszczały pomyłki. Twarz była nawpół ku mnie zwrócona, a całość robiła wrażenie jednej z tych czarnych sylwetek, które nasi dziadkowie z upodobaniem oprawiali w ramki. Miałem przed sobą znakomitą kopię Holmes’a. Osłupienie moje było takie wielkie, że wyciągnąłem rękę, ażeby się przekonać, iż on sam stał przy mnie. Trząsł się od tłumionego śmiechu. — I cóż? — spytał. — Boże wielki! — krzyknąłem. — To niesłychane! — Spodziewam się, że wiek nie przytępia mojej pomysłowości — rzekł Holmes, a w głosie jego zadźwięczała radość i duma, jaką odczuwa artysta dla swego tworu. — Podobny do mnie, nieprawda? — Byłbym gotów przysiadz, że to ty. — Zasługa wykonania należy się panu Oskarowi Meunier’owi z Grenobli, który spędził kilka dni na modelowaniu. To popiersie z wosku. Resztę urządziłem sam, podczas wizyty przy ulicy Bakera dziś popołudniu. — Ale dlaczego? — Dlatego, mój drogi, że mam ważne przyczyny pragnąć, ażeby pewne osoby myślały, iż jestem tam, w tem mieszkaniu, gdy w istocie przebywam gdzieindziej. — A sądzisz, że mieszkanie jest śledzone? — Wiem o tem napewno. — Przez kogo? — Przez moich dawnych wrogów. Przez miłe towarzystwo, którego przywódca spoczywa na dnie wodospadu Reichenbachu. Nie zapominaj, że oni, oni jedni tylko, wiedzieli, iż żyję jeszcze. Przypuszczali, że, prędzej czy później powrócę do swojego mieszkania. Pilnowali je ciągle, a dziś rano widzieli jak zajechałem. — Zkąd wiesz? — Bo poznałem ich wartownika, wyjrzawszy oknem. Nazywa się Parker, opryszek z zawodu, ale niezbyt niebezpieczny. Nie dbam o niego. Ale dbam bardzo o groźniejszego człowieka, który był po za nim, o najbliższego przyjaciela Moriarty’ego, o tego, który zrzucał skały na mnie, a który jest najprzebieglejszym i najniebezpieczniejszym zbrodniarzem w Londynie. Ten to człowiek ściga mnie dzisiaj, Watson’ie, i ten sam człowiek nie wie, że my jego ścigamy. Plany mego przyjaciela odsłaniały się stopniowo. Z tej wygodnej kryjówki śledzący byli śledzeni, a tropiący tropieni. Ów cień na rolecie stanowił przynętę, a my byliśmy myśliwymi. Staliśmy razem w milczeniu, wśród ciemności, śledząc pilnie postaci, które szły ulicą. Holmes był cichy i nieruchomy, ale oczu nie odwracał od przechodniów. Noc była burzliwa, wicher wył przeraźliwie. Ludzie szli spiesznie, otuleni w płaszcze z nastawionymi kołnierzami. Raz czy dwa razy zdawało mi się, że widziałem jedną i tę samą postać, a potem zauważyłem dwóch mężczyzn, którzy jakby się schronili przed wiatrem w bramie domu, w pewnej od nas odległości. Usiłowałem zwrócić uwagę swego przyjaciela na nich, ale on poruszył się tylko niecierpliwie i w dalszym ciągu wpatrywał się w ulicę. Kilkakrotnie przestępował z nogi na nogę i bębnił, gorączkowo palcami po ścianie. Widziałem, że zaczynał się niecierpliwić i że nie wszystko szło mu po myśli. W końcu, gdy zbliżała się północ, a ulica opustoszała stopniowo, Holmes zaczął chodzić po pokoju w niesłychanem wzburzeniu. Chciałem już zrobić jakąś uwagę, gdy, mimowoli, wzrok mój padł na oświetlone okno i ponownie doznałem niemniej silnego wrażenia jak przedtem. Chwyciłem Holmes’a za ramię i wskazałem w górę. — Cień się poruszył! — krzyknąłem. Istotnie już nie profilem, ale plecami był do nas zwrócony. — Naturalnie, że się poruszył — odparł Holmes. — Czym ja taki niedołężny partacz, Watsonie, żebym mógł przypuszczać, że postawię zwyczajny manekin i że jeden z najbystrzejszych ludzi w Europie da się na to złapać? Spędziliśmy tam w pokoju dwie godziny i pani Hudson zmieniała postawę tej figury — osiem razy, czyli co kwadrans. Dokonywa tego z przodu, tak, że cień jej nigdy nie może być widoczny... A!... Odetchnął głośno, głęboko. W niepewnem świetle ujrzałem głowę jego naprzód podaną, cała postać wyprężyła się w oczekiwaniu. Ulica była zupełnie pusta. Owi dwaj mężczyźni stali może jeszcze w bramie, ale ja ich już dostrzedz nie mogłem. Dokoła panowała cisza i ciemność, świeciła tylko żółtawa roleta przed nami, z czarną figurą, zarysowującą się na samym środku. I znów wśród absolutnej ciszy dobiegł mnie cichy syczący dźwięk, który mówił o naprężonem, tłumionem wzburzeniu. W chwilę później Holmes wepchnął mnie w najciemniejszy kąt pokoju i uczułem jego ostrzegającą dłoń na ustach. Palce, które pochwyciły moje ramię drżały. Nie widziałem jeszcze przyjaciela swego w takiem wzruszeniu, jednak ulica ciągnęła się przed nami pusta i cicha. Ale nagle ogarnęła mnie świadomość tego, co jego bystrzejsze zmysły już zauważyły. Uszu moich dobiegł odgłos cichych skradających się kroków, nie w kierunku ulicy Bakera, ale z domu, w którym staliśmy ukryci. Drzwi otworzyły się i zamknęły. W chwilę później kroki skradały się korytarzem — kroki, które usiłowały być cichymi, lecz rozlegały się głośno w pustym domu. Holmes przycisnął się do ściany, a ja uczyniłem to samo, objąwszy dłonią rękojeść rewolweru. Wytężając wzrok wśród ciemności dostrzegłem zarysy postaci męskiej, nieco czarniejsze niż czarny otwór drzwi. Stał przez chwilę, a potem wsunął się do pokoju skulony, groźny. Złowroga ta postać była zaledwie o trzy jardy od nas oddalona, a ja przygotowałem się już, by napaść jej odeprzeć, zanim uprzytomniłem sobie, że przybysz nie ma pojęcia o naszej obecności. Minął nas, podkradł się do okna i ostrożnie, bez szelestu zupełnie podniósł je na pół stopy.Okna w domach angielskich nie otwierają się jak nasze, lecz są przepołowione w poprzek, a dolna część podsuwa się w górę. (Przyp. tłóm.) Gdy zaś schylił się do poziomu tego otworu, światło uliczne, nie przyćmione już zakurzoną szybą, padło całym blaskiem na twarz jego. Malowało się na niej niesłychane wzburzenie. Oczy świeciły, jak rozżarzone węgle, a rysy drgały konwulsyjnie. Był to już człowiek starszy, nos miał wybitny, czoło wysokie, czaszkę łysą i wielkie siwe wąsy. Cylinder zesunął na tył głowy, a śnieżny gors frakowej koszuli jaśniał pod rozpiętym paltotem. Twarz miał chudą, śniadą, zoraną głębokiemi bruzdami. W ręku trzymał laskę, jak mi się zrazu zdawało, ale gdy położył ją na ziemi rozległ się brzęk metaliczny. Potem wyjął z kieszeni paltota jakiś duży przedmiot i coś w koło niego robił, aż wreszcie dosłyszałem głośny, krótki trzask, jakgdyby zapadła sprężyna lub zamek. Klęcząc ciągle na ziemi, pochylił się naprzód i całym ciężarem, całą siłą oparł się na jakimś drągu, poczem znów rozległ się głośny trzask. Wówczas wyprostował się i spostrzegłem, że trzyma w ręku strzelbę z dziwaczną kolbą. Odwiódł kurek, włożył coś wewnątrz, potem ukląkł znów, położył lufę na parapet otwartego okna i widziałem roziskrzone oczy jego, słyszałem lekkie westchnienie zadowolenia, gdy przykładał kolbę do ramienia; spostrzegłem, jak ten zdumiewający manekin, ów czarny mężczyzna na żółtem tle stał wyprostowany. Przez chwilę nasz tajemniczy towarzysz nie poruszał się; poczem palce jego zacisnęły się dokoła kurka, rozległ się świst i przeciągły srebrzysty brzęk tłuczonego szkła. W tejże sekundzie Holmes, jak tygrys, skoczył na plecy owego mężczyzny i powalił go twarzą na ziemię. Ale on zerwał się natychmiast i z konwulsyjną siłą chwycił Holmesa za gardło; wówczas uderzyłem go w głowę kolbą swego rewolweru i upadł ponownie na ziemię. Rzuciłem się na niego, a gdym go trzymał, towarzysz mój gwizdnął na świstawce. Na bruku rozległ się odgłos biegnących kroków i dwaj policyanci w mundurze, z agentem śledczym po cywilnemu wpadli przez wejście frontowe, a potem do pokoju. — To ty Lestrade? — rzekł Holmes. — Tak jest, panie Holmes. Podjąłem się roboty sam. Dobrze, że pan powrócił do Londynu. — Sądzę, że potrzeba ci trochę pomocy nieurzędowej. Trzy niewykryte morderstwa w ciągu jednego roku to na nic, Lestrade. Ale sprawiłeś się z tajemnicą Molesey z mniejszą niż zwykle... to jest sprawiłeś się dosyć dobrze. Podnieśliśmy się wszyscy — naszego więźnia trzymał z każdej strony silny policyant. Kilku gapiów zebrało się już przed domem. Holmes podszedł do okna, zamknął je i spuścił rolety. Lestrade wydobył dwie świece, a policyanci odsłonili swe latarki. Mogłem tedy nareszcie przyjrzeć się dobrze naszemu więźniowi. Twarz zwrócona ku nam była bardzo energiczna i ponura. Ten człowiek, o czole filozofa i szczęce sensualisty, obdarzony był niewątpliwie wielkiemi zdolnościami do dobrego lub złego. Spoglądając na jego okrutne niebieskie oczy, na nos spiczasty, wystający, na groźne szerokie brwi, niepodobna było jednak niedopatrzeć się w tem wszystkiem najwyraźniejszych oznak niebezpieczeństwa, nakreślonych przez naturę. Nie zwracał uwagi na żadnego z nas, lecz miał oczy utkwione w twarzy Holmesa z wyrazem nienawiści i podziwu zarazem. — Szatanie! — pomrukiwał. — O, ty przemądry szatanie! — Ach, pułkowniku! — rzekł Holmes, poprawiając pognieciony kołnierzyk; — „podróże kończą się spotkaniem kochanków“, jak mówi stara komedya. Zdaje mi się, że nie miałem przyjemności widzenia pana od owej chwili, kiedyś pan łaskawie obdarzał mnie swemi atencyami, gdym leżał na skale, ponad wodospadem Reichenbach. Pułkownik wpatrywał się nieustannie w mego przyjaciela jak człowiek w transie. — Ach, ty przebiegły szatanie! — powtarzał tylko. — Nie przedstawiłem pana jeszcze — rzekł Holmes. — Oto, panowie, Sebastyan Moran, niegdyś pułkownik armii indyjskiej jej królewskiej mości, najlepszy strzelec z ciężkiej broni, jakiego wydało nasze cesarstwo wschodnie. Mniemam, iż nie mylę się pułkowniku, utrzymując, że twoja zasadzka na tygrysy pozostaje dotąd bez konkurencyi? Ponury starzec nic nie odpowiedział, wpatrując się nieustannie w mego towarzysza, a dziki wzrok i sumiaste wąsy czyniły go samego do tygrysa podobnym. — Dziwię się bardzo, że taki prosty wybieg mógł zmylić takiego wytrawnego żołnierza — rzekł Holmes. — Przecież musi panu być znany. Czyżeś pan sam nie przywiązał tygrysiątka pod drzewem, na którem czekałeś ze strzelbą, aby ci przynęta zwabiła tygrysa? Ten pusty dom jest mojem drzewem, a ty jesteś moim tygrysem. Miałeś prawdopodobnie inne strzelby w rezerwie, w razie gdyby tygrysów było kilka. Oto — powiódł ręka dokoła — są moje inne strzelby. Paralela jest ścisła. Pułkownik Moran rzucił się naprzód z wściekłem przekleństwem, ale policyanci powstrzymali go. Strasznym był w tej chwili. — Wyznaję, że zgotowałeś mi pan małą niespodziankę — rzekł Holmes. — Nie przypuszczałem, żebyś pan zużytkował ten pusty dom i to wygodne okno frontowe. Wyobrażałem sobie, że będziesz operował z ulicy, gdzie mój przyjaciel Lestrade i jego weseli towarzysze czekali na ciebie. Za wyjątkiem tego jednego faktu, wszystko poszło tak, jak się spodziewałem. Pułkownik Moran zwrócił się do agenta śledczego. — Możesz pan mieć słuszny lub niesłuszny powód do zaaresztowania mnie — rzekł — ale nie widzę przyczyny, dla której miałbym być narażony na szyderstwa tego człowieka. Jeżeli jestem w mocy prawa, niechaj bieg rzeczy będzie legalny. — Coprawda, ma słuszność — rzekł Lestrade. — Żadnych poleceń więcej dla nas, panie Holmes? Holmes podniósł z ziemi potężną strzelbę i oglądał jej mechanizm. — Kapitalna broń — rzekł — cicha i olbrzymiej siły. Znałem von Herdera, niewidomego mechanika niemieckiego, który ją zbudował z polecenia nieboszczyka profesora Moriarty’ego Przez lata całe wiedziałem o jej istnieniu, jakkolwiek nigdy nie miałem sposobności przyjrzenia się jej zbliska. Polecam ją twej specyalnej uwadze, Lestrade, a także kule, które do niej pasują. — Może pan być spokojny, panie Holmes, będziemy jej pilnowali — odparł Lestrade, gdy całe towarzystwo zwróciło się ku drzwiom. — Czy ma pan jeszcze co do powiedzenia? — Chce cię tylko zapytać, jak wypadek ten określisz? — Jakto? Oczywiście jako usiłowanie zamordowania pana Sherlocka Holmes’a. — Nie, Lestrade! Nie chcę być w tej sprawie wymieniany. Tobie i tobie jedynie przypada w udziale zasługa dokonania tego ważnego aresztu. Tak, Lestrade, winszuję ci! Dzięki swej szczęśliwej mieszaninie przebiegłości z odwagą schwytałeś go. — Schwytałem go! Schwytałem kogo, panie Holmes? — Człowieka, którego cała policya szukała daremnie... Pułkownika Sebastyana Morana, który zastrzelił Ronalda Adaira przez otwarte frontowe okno na drugiem piętrze, pod № 427 Park - Lane, dnia 30-go ubiegłego miesiąca. Tak brzmi oskarżenie, Lestrade. A teraz, Watson’ie, jeśli możesz znieść przeciąg, spowodowany potłuczoną szybą, myślę, że pół godziny spędzonej przy cygarze w moim gabinecie będzie ci pożądaną rozrywką. · · · · · · · · · · · · · · Nasze dawne mieszkanie pozostało bez zmiany żadnej, dzięki rozporządzeniu Mycrofta Holmes’a i staraniom bezpośrednim pani Hudson. Wszedłszy, zauważyłem, co prawda, niezwykłą czystość, ale cechy charakterystyczne pozostały — był i „kątek chemiczny“ i stół zniszczony, pełen plam, wygryzionych różnemi kwasami. Na półce widniał szereg potężnych notatników i dokumentów, które niejeden nasz współobywatel spaliłby chętnie. Dyagramy, pudło ze skrzypcami i fajka — nawet perski pantofel z tytoniem, wszystko to uderzyło mój wzrok odrazu. W gabinecie znajdowała się pani Hudson, która przyjęła nas rozpromienionym uśmiechem i ów dziwaczny manekin, który odegrał taką ważną rolę w przygodach tego wieczora. Była to woskowa kopia mego przyjaciela, znakomicie odrobiona; stała na małym stoliku, ubrana w stary szlafrok Holmes’a, tak, że złudzenie z ulicy było zupełne. — Mam nadzieję, pani Hudson, że wszelkie ostrożności zostały zachowane, — rzekł Holmes. — Podchodziłam tylko na klęczkach, tak, jak mi pan zalecił. — Doskonale. Sprawiła się pani bardzo dobrze. Czy pani wie dokąd poleciała kula? — Wiem. Obawiam się, że popsuła to śliczne popiersie, bo przeszła prosto przez głowę i spłaszczyła się na ścianie. Podniosłam ją z dywanu. Oto jest! Holmes pokazał mi ją. — Kula rewolwerowa, jak widzisz. Pomysł genialny... bo kto mógłby się spodziewać, że taka kula pochodzić będzie ze strzelby? Doskonale pani Hudson, jestem pani bardzo wdzięczny za pomoc. A teraz, Watson’ie, niechże cię znów ujrzę w twojem dawnem krześle, bo jest kilka punktów, o których chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. Zrzucił długi surdut, ubrał się w szary szlafrok, który zdjął ze swego sobowtóra i był już teraz zupełnie dawnym Holmes’em. — Nerwy starego żołnierza nie osłabły, a oczy nie utraciły bystrości — rzekł ze śmiechem, oglądając strzaskane czoło swego popiersia. — Prosto w sam środek tyłu głowy i przez mózg na wylot... Najlepszy z niego był strzelec w Indyach, a spodziewam się, że mało jest lepszych w Londynie. Czy słyszałeś już kiedy jego nazwisko? — Nie, nigdy. — Ot, masz, co znaczy sława! Ale, jeśli dobrze pamiętam, toś ty nie słyszał również nazwiska profesora Jakóba Moriarty’ego, który miał jeden z najkapitalniejszych mózgów stulecia. Dajno mi z półki spis życiorysów. Obracał kartki leniwie, rozparty w krześle, puszczając wielkie kłęby dymu z cygara. — Mój zbiór pod literą M'' jest niepospolity — rzekł. — Moriarty sam wystarczy do uświetnienia każdej litery, a tu mamy jeszcze Morgana truciciela i Morridew’a, ohydnej pamięci i wreszcie naszego dzisiejszego przyjaciela. Podał mi książkę i przeczytałem, co następuje: ''Moran Sebastian, pułkownik. Wyszedł ze służby czynnej. Służył niegdyś w I pułku pionierów bengalskich. Urodzony w Londynie 1840. Syn sir Augusta Morana, byłego ministra brytańskiego w Persyi. Kształcił się w Etonie i Oksfordzie. Uczestniczył w wyprawie do Jowaki, afgańskiej, do Charasiabu, Sherpuru i Kabulu. Autor dzieł: „Trudna przeprawa przez Himalaje zachodnie“, 1881; „Trzy miesiące w dżungli“ 1884. Adres: ulica Conduit. Kluby: Anglo-indyjski, Tankerville, klub karciany Bagatelle“. Na marginesie napisane było pewną ręką Holmes’a: „Drugi niesłychanie niebezpieczny człowiek w Londynie“. — Rzecz zdumiewająca — rzekłem zwracając tom. — Wszak to karyera uczciwego żołnierza. — Prawda — odparł Holmes. — Do pewnego czasu nic nie można było mu zarzucić. Miał zawsze żelazne nerwy, a w Indyach dotychczas opowiadają, jak wskoczył do rowu, goniąc za zranionym, pożerającym człowieka tygrysem. Bywają drzewa, Watson’ie, które rosną do pewnej wysokości, a potem nagle karłowacieją, wyrodnieją. To samo zdarza się często u ludzi. Według mojej teoryi, jednostka przedstawia w rozwoju swoim cały szereg własnych przodków, a taki nagły zwrot do dobrego czy złego zależy od pewnego silnego wpływu, który oddziałał na cały ród. Dany osobnik staje się niejako streszczeniem dziejów własnej rodziny. — Teorya nieco fantastyczna. — To też ja się tak bardzo przy niej nie upieram. Mniejsza o powód, dość, że pułkownik Moran zaczął wchodzić na złą drogę. Jakkolwiek nie przyszło do jawnego skandalu, niemniej Indye stały się dla niego za ciasne. Wyjechał, przybył do Londynu i znów zarobił na złą sławę. W owej to epoce odnalazł go profesor Moriarty i przez pewien czas Moran był naczelnikiem jego sztabu. Moriarty zaopatrywał go hojnie w pieniądze i posługiwał się nim w wypadkach pierwszorzędnej wagi, powierzał mu robotę, której zwyczajny przestępca nie byłby się podjął. „Pamiętasz może śmierć pani Stewart, z Landeru, w r. 1887. Nie? Otóż jestem przekonany, że na czele tego stał Moran; ale niczego nie było można mu dowieść. „Pułkownik był tak mądrze ukryty, że nawet wtedy, gdy banda Moriarty’ego została rozproszona, nie mogliśmy jego oskarżyć. „Przypominasz sobie, jak starannie, gdym był wówczas u ciebie, zamykałem okiennice, w obawie strzału? Uważałeś niechybnie, że jestem imaginacyjny. Tymczasem ja wiedziałem doskonale co robię, gdyż znanem mi było istnienie tej niezwykłej strzelby i to także, iż po za nią stanie jeden z najlepszych strzelców na świecie. Gdy byliśmy w Szwajcaryi; ścigał nas z Moriarty’m i jemu to niechybnie zawdzięczam owe ciężkie pięć minut na skale Reichenbachu. „Domyślasz się, że podczas pobytu swego we Francyi z niemałą uwagą czytywałem dzienniki, szukając sposobności wytropienia Morana. Dopóki on bowiem chodził swobodnie po Londynie, nie opłacało mi się żyć poprostu. Dniem i nocą unosiłby się nademną cień jego, a prędzej czy później zrobiłby swoje. Cóż mogłem uczynić? Niepodobna mi było przecież zastrzelić go przy spotkaniu, bo poszedłbym sam do więzienia. Odwoływanie się do policyi na nicby się nie przydało. Nie może przedsiębrać żadnych kroków na podstawie tego, co wydawałoby się jej tylko podejrzeniem. „Byłem tedy zupełnie bezsilny. Ale śledziłem pilnie nowiny kryminalne, wiedząc, że, prędzej, czy później, przyłapię Morana. Zdarzyła się śmierć tego Ronalda Adair’a. Nareszcie miałem go! Wiedząc to wszystko, o czem ci wspominałem, czy mogłem wątpić, że to sprawka pułkownika Morana? Grał w karty z tym chłopcem; poszedł za nim z klubu do domu; zastrzelił go przez otwarte okno. To nie ulegało wątpliwości. Same kule wystarczą, by głowę jego wsunąć w pętlicę. „Przyjechałem niezwłocznie. Wartownik widział mnie, byłem zatem pewien, że zwróci uwagę pułkownika na moją obecność. Ten zaś nie będzie mógł nie związać mego nagłego powrotu ze swoją zbrodnią i ogarnie go wielki niepokój. Takie snując wnioski nie wątpiłem, że spróbuje usunąć mnie z drogi odrazu i użyje w tym celu swej morderczej broni. Postawiłem mu tedy świetny cel w oknie i, zawiadomiwszy policyę, że może być potrzebna, zająłem najlepszy, jak mi się zdawało, punkt obserwacyjny, nie przypuszczając ani na chwilę, że i on to samo wybierze miejsce do swego ataku. „No, mój drogi Watson’ie, czy pozostał jeszcze jaki szczegół, który powinienbym ci wyświetlić? — Tak — odparłem. — Nie wyjaśniłeś mi jaki powód mógł mieć pułkownik Moran do zamordowania Ronalda Adair’a. — Ach! mój drogi, wchodzimy tu w te stery przypuszczeń, w których najlogiczniejszy umysł może popełniać błędy. Każdy może wytworzyć swoją własną hypotezę co do wypadku wiadomego, a twoja może być równie słuszna, jak moja. — A zatem ty już masz swoją hypotezę? — Sądzę, że nietrudno jest fakty wyjaśnić. Stwierdzony został fakt, że pułkownik Moran i młody Adair wygrali wspólnie znaczną sumę pieniędzy. Moran niewątpliwie grał znaczonemi kartami... że w grze oszukuje, wiedziałem oddawna. Przypuszczam, że wykrył to i Adair w dniu, w którym został zamordowany. Bardzo prawdopodobnie Adair rozmówił się z nim poufnie i zagroził, że go wyda, jeśli on nie wystąpi dobrowolnie z klubów i nie przyrzeknie, że przestanie grać w karty. „Nieprawdopodobnem jest, aby taki młodzik, jak Adair wywołał odrazu głośny skandal, wystawiając człowieka dobrze znanego, a nadto o tyle starszego. Postąpił zatem najpewniej tak, jak mówię. Wyłączenie z klubów stanowiłoby ruinę dla Morana, który żył z zarobków karcianych. Dlatego zamordował Adair’a w chwili, gdy ten obliczał ile pieniędzy powinien zwrócić, skoro nie mógł korzystać z oszukańczej gry swego partnera. Zamknął się na klucz, żeby jego panie nie zaskoczyły go przy tem zajęciu i nie pytały co znaczą te pieniądze i te nazwiska. Czy to jasne? — Nie wątpię, że tak było w istocie. — Proces wykaże, czy nie omyliłem się we wnioskach. Tymczasem cokolwiekbądź stanie się później, pułkownik Moran nie będzie nas już niepokoił, słynna strzelba von Herdera ozdobi muzeum Scotland-Yardu, a pan Sherlock Holmes będzie mógł znów z całą swobodą poświęcać czas swój badaniu tych zajmujących drobnych zagadnień, jakich pełne jest zawiłe życie Londynu. ---- Category:Arthur Conan Doyle Category:Bronisława Neufeldówna‎ Category:Opowiadania detektywistyczne